Blurred Lines
by The Writer On the Wall
Summary: Sharon accompanies Andy to his daughter's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**1:**

"Andy?" Sharon's voice sounded to his left, startling him. He jumped a little and shifted in his seat to compose himself. She said his name so gently, but he was daydreaming – watching his newlywed daughter dancing with her husband – and he really didn't expect to hear his name.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Uh…" he was about to give her a hollow 'yes', but something in the way that she looked at him made him feel safe to tell her the truth. "No, not really," he confessed.

"What's wrong?" her tone wasn't of asking a question, but rather of informing him that somehow she already knew what was going on in his head. Many times she made him feel this way – as if she didn't need words to understand – and each time he was surprised by this incredible emotional intelligence.

"I just… really feel like…" the words came out slowly from his mouth, fighting to stay in the dark.

"Having a drink?" her voice was so soft now and he knew she wasn't judging him.

"Yeah. Let's just get out of here," he was about to get up but she put her warm palm on the back of his left hand, which was resting on the festive-white tablecloth.

"No. Don't justify your family's anger toward you."

"So what am I supposed to do? Stay here at this table and keep receiving those hateful looks from my ex-wife and kids all night?" he hated himself for sounding like such a loser in front of his boss.

"You came here to celebrate with your daughter, right? So… let's show her you're happy for her."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when I'm miserable?" he asked, although it really didn't feel bad at all, sitting like that with her hand on his.

"Dancing might be a good idea."

"I don't dance."

"I figured that much. But your daughter might see it as a gesture if you do."

Andy looked away from Sharon and scanned the crowed on the dance floor, searching for Nicole. She was right in the middle of the floor, moving gently to a quiet song, her head resting on her husband's shoulder.

"Okay, let's dance," he looked back in Sharon's direction, "but I don't really know –"

"It's not that hard," she was already on her feet, and when his eyes returned to her they landed right on her chest. He got up quickly, trying to disguise the fact that he just stared at his boss' breasts, but he had no doubt that she saw it. Well, it wasn't his fault, he thought to himself, he didn't make her wear that tight red dress – which looked really good on her in his opinion.

As they walked toward the dance floor, Andy remembered the moment he first saw her with that dress when he picked her up from her apartment. He forgot for a second that apart from being his friend tonight, she was also still his boss, and said: "wow… you look _really_ good." She didn't look embarrassed at all as his eyes examined her body, but she never really let her emotions show on her face anyway, so he couldn't be sure of how she felt about it.

They reached the dance floor and he faced her. "Okay… now what?"

Sharon smiled calmly. She took a step toward him and grabbed his right hand, placing it on her lower back without hesitation but in a graceful manner. Andy wished he could feel that comfortable too, but it all still felt weird. When she offered to be his buffer and he happily accepted, he didn't consider all the things that people do in weddings, like dancing very close to each other.

She put one hand on his shoulder, and with her other she grabbed his free hand and held it in the air, at her shoulder height. Their chests were almost touching now and they started to move slowly to the music. Sharon looked away from him, and Andy couldn't help but let his eyes wander down her cleavage. It was like a magnet. Removing his eyes from there required strength that he didn't possess at that precise moment. A wave of warm, tingling sensation suddenly flooded his body.

'Oh, crap,' he thought, 'this can't be happening. She's my boss.' He kept repeating that same line in his mind, but it didn't seem to be able to convince his body. Is she attracted to him too? He wondered. She still wasn't looking at him. Maybe this means she _does_ feel it too. Her bright, green eyes moved from one dancing guest to another, as she apparently was looking anywhere she could in order to avoid looking at _him_.

Her perfume infiltrated his lungs, intoxicating his brain. The desire to kiss her right there and then felt so natural to him. Without thinking much, his mouth started the journey toward her lips. He felt like he was moving in slow motion, as if this was a movie and not real life, but then she spoke and he was brought back to life.

"Nicole just looked at you and smiled," she finally looked him in the eyes. It was really strange, standing so close to this person he's known for years, whom he knew was usually his Captain, but right now his mind decided to deny that fact. Right now she was a woman first.

"Really? That's great. So… I guess we can leave now," he had no idea why he said that. For a moment, his brain was completely shut down and his body was operating on autopilot, seeing nothing but his goal in front of his eyes. He knew that sensation oh-too-well. It happened to him every time he was determined to pick up a woman. Nothing else mattered in the world during those moments, and now it was almost the exact same thing… but not quite. This time he fought hard to keep his brain in control, knowing who his body was aiming for.


	2. Chapter 2

**2:**

"Leave now?" Sharon frowned in confusion. "No, Andy. You're doing great." She hoped her voice remains calm while looking in his eyes from such a short distance, which made her heart palpitate in her chest.

The first time she'd met Andy, years and years ago, she immediately realized he was a handsome man (even though she didn't like him very much back then), but she didn't pay much attention to that fact. Now – standing so close to him, feeling his body heat and smelling his cologne – she was suddenly terrified by the revelation that she was positively attracted to him.

"I'm not really doing anything," he mumbled.

Sharon tightened her grip on his hand. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're trying." In her mind she added: 'unlike my dear husband.'

They both kept quiet and his brown eyes dug deep into her green ones. She felt so exposed and vulnerable with him looking through the windows to her soul, but she couldn't look away. Her entire entity was in that connection between their eyes right now, sucked right out of her body. She licked her lips absentmindedly as she wondered what he would taste like.

'Oh, god, Sharon, please stop. Walk away now,' her brain tried to signal her what was the right thing to do, but her body couldn't listen. It was momentarily paralyzed.

"I see your _friend_… can get you to dance," someone spoke to Sharon's left. That voice bringing her back to earth felt like an atomic bomb going off inside her head. She tore her eyes away from Andy's and saw his ex-wife standing right next to them with her current husband, smiling. It wasn't an honest, happy smile. It was a bitter, somewhat malicious one. Sharon got the feeling that she was in constant competition with Andy.

"What do you mean by _'friend_', Ellen?" Andy imitated her tone, adding his own anger to it while removing his hands from Sharon.

"Me? Nothing, of course," she smiled again. "Your children, though, were wondering earlier about your friend… Sharon, right?"

Sharon nodded, trying her best to be polite and smile, although what she really wanted at that moment was to send Ellen one of her murderous looks.

"Thanks, but I'll deal with my kids on my own," Andy said.

"Yeah, good idea. You've been doing it so great ever since our divorce," Ellen said sarcastically.

Sharon put her hand on Andy's upper arm to stop him from reacting. She's done it in the past and it worked, yet she wasn't sure it was going to work again. But Andy looked at her and seemed to have understood.

"Whatever, Ellen," he said shortly.

Ellen's eyes narrowed for a moment in disbelief. Apparently she was expecting more. A little war, maybe. Something that will make Andy lose even more points with their children.

"Enjoy the rest of the evening," she said eventually with the nicest, most hypocritical tone that made Sharon feel sick.

Andy waited until she was out of hearing range and then mumbled, "I'm going."

"Andy…" Sharon started, but she knew that this time he was serious.

"No, Sharon. Look, I appreciate you coming with me, but I think we can go now."

"What about your daughter? You wanted to fix things with her."

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that coming here opened the door for that. It's not gonna happen tonight, anyway, so…"

Sharon nodded without saying a word. After all, it was _his_ life and his decision.

"Okay, let me just get my purse," she turned toward their table and walked quickly. Somehow, she knew he was watching her, checking her out. It wasn't every day that he got to see the Captain wearing something like that red dress. The thought of him examining her body was very uncomfortable and yet, very flattering. Her cheeks started to heat up and she hoped the blush will blend in with her dress. When she turned back in Andy's direction, she realized he wasn't on the dance floor anymore, but walking toward her. And, yes, without removing his eyes from her.

"Ready?" he asked and she could tell he was eager to get out of there.

"I am… but you're not."

He frowned in confusion.

"You should at least say goodbye to your daughter. She's not on the dance floor anymore, so it should be easy."

Andy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sharon…"

"Andy." Sharon's voice was firm. She wasn't about to let him off the hook. He'll thank her later for that, but right now she had to use one of her intimidating looks on him.

"Okay, okay," he gave up quicker than she thought. They walked toward Nicole, who was talking to a few friends or relatives, Sharon didn't know. Andy stopped midway through and she placed her hand on his back in support. He cast her a quick glance and nodded before resuming the walk.

Nicole spotted him approaching her and stopped talking. Her friends looked around, trying to understand why she was no longer a part of the conversation. When Andy came to a stop in front of her, they all walked away. Sharon remained a few steps back, but she could hear what they were saying.

"Hey. Nice dancing. Are you and your friend leaving?" Nicole didn't sound surprised.

"Uh… yeah. I have to get up early tomorrow," he lied.

"It's Saturday."

"Yeah. Police work never ends," he smiled uncomfortably.

"Oh, don't _we_ know it," she shot at him. Andy stared at her for a few seconds, taking the blow.

"Can… can I see you when you get back from your honeymoon?" his tone was careful, almost begging. Sharon felt her heart breaking and the tears filling her eyes. She wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him.

"We'll see."

His tone didn't have the same effect on Nicole. She gave him one last dissatisfied look and walked away. Sharon waited for him to be ready to turn back to her and leave. They walked in silence all the way to the car and Andy seemed very upset. He opened the door for her without even looking at her, but she didn't get in.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"What do you mean? I'm taking you home."

"No, you're not. I'm not leaving you like this," Sharon crossed her arms on her chest to let him know she means business.


	3. Chapter 3

**3:**

"Like this? What's this?" Andy felt irritated. What is she going to say? That he's hurt? How embarrassing, he thought, and for a second he felt like hiding before she could answer.

"You're upset," she stated. Andy always admired her way of phrasing things in a non-hurtful way. "And you said earlier that you feel like drinking, so… I'm not leaving you until I'm sure you're okay," her voice was calm as always, but determined. Andy knew that his chances of convincing her to leave him and go home were slim, but he tried anyway.

"Look, I don't even have alcohol in my house –"

"But you have a car."

"It's been almost 18 years since I had a drink."

"It hasn't been that long since you _wanted_ to have one, right?"

The woman definitely knows about alcoholism, Andy had to admit. He stared at her, searching his brain for something to say, and suddenly he wondered about her past. He knew that her husband was an alcoholic and a gambler, but how did she cope with it? How much did she suffer and what did she do about it? All those questions spun in his mind but he couldn't ask them now.

"Fine. Okay, but what are you gonna tell Rusty?" this was his Hail Mary pass. If she'll have an answer for that too, the game is over.

"I'll just say that I have to be in a crime scene."

She won.

Andy nodded. He couldn't think of anything else. It's not that he didn't enjoy her company, but he didn't want her to see him in his weak moment. She's already heard him complain and being treated badly by his ex-wife and kids. How much more misery can he display tonight?

They drove in silence. Each, apparently, deep in thoughts. Andy's house wasn't far, only five minutes by car. It wasn't until they reached the front door that he finally spoke.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home? Get some sleep? I promise I'll be fine," his hand was on the doorknob as he was stalling before opening the gates to his private life.

"I'm sure," there wasn't a hint of hesitation in her voice. Andy nodded in submission.

"Okay, then," he opened the door, stepped inside and held it for her until she was inside too. The soft, weak light from the street lamp outside landed on her eyes, making her seem somewhat like a child, waiting in anticipation for the lights to be turned on and chase away the darkness. Andy froze for a second as he examined her, before he turned on the lights and shut the door behind her.

"Well… would you like a drink?" a little smile curved the corner of his lips. Sharon arched her eyebrows, keeping a straight face. "I'm kidding!" Andy's smile widened.

"It's not a funny matter," Sharon followed him to the living room.

"Everything is a little funny if you think about it. Have a seat," he indicated the couch, waited for her to sit and then joined her. He didn't mean for it to happen but he sat a little too close to her and their thighs brushed against each other before he shifted in his seat to fix it. Suddenly, that feeling from earlier – when they danced – flooded him again, and he tried to ignore it. Now that they were all alone in his house, it was dangerous feeling this level of attraction toward his boss.

"Besides, as I told you before – I don't have alcohol here," he tried to stay focused.

"Good," Sharon had the tiniest smile on her face. Or did she? Andy couldn't be sure. A strong wave of her perfume reached his nose again when it was her turn to shift in her seat, and his head filled with unwanted thoughts.

"How about coffee? Or tea?" he sprung to his feet in desperate need of an excuse to get away from her, but after a second he wasn't sure it was such a good idea to stand. Now his mind had to fight his body so his eyes don't slip down her cleavage, which was much more visible from this angle. If only she wasn't looking at him...

"Uh… sure. Tea would be nice," she sounded surprised by his sudden movement.

"Okay, then. Coming right up," he went to the kitchen quickly, feeling like he could breathe again, even though he never really stopped. It was a weird sensation of psychological suffocation.

Andy stood in front of the white kettle with his eyes fixed on it, trying, in vain, to think of anything but his Captain. One thing was sure, he thought, she definitely managed to distract him from his misery and the need to drink. He concentrated on the steam coming out of the kettle and felt his body starting to relax.

But then, just when he thought that the feeling has left him, he heard heels knocking on the floor behind him and knew that she entered the kitchen. He hoped she'd stay a few feet away but she came to him, standing at his side, smelling so rudely good. He kept his eyes on the steam in an attempt to avoid her red dress and green eyes.

"Do you need help?" she put her hand on his shoulder.

What is she trying to do? Andy felt a sudden anger towards her. Is she teasing him? Is it _that_ obvious, what goes on inside him? Could she be aware of the fact that he wants her and has no other intention but to enjoy the feeling of being desired?

He turned his gaze to her. He had to look in her eyes, to see if there's a hint of ridicule. But he couldn't see it. As always, they looked almost painfully honest. So what is he supposed to do now? Take a step away from her and ignore her touch? Or maybe kiss her? What does she want from him?


	4. Chapter 4

**4:**

Sharon was only trying to get Andy's attention, since he seemed so concentrated on the steam coming out of the kettle, but her hand caused a different reaction in him. His eyes were now searching for something in hers, it seemed.

Sharon realized that his lips were never more inviting than right now. She felt it'd be so easy for her to lean forward and kiss him, and much more difficult to fight that burning desire. There was nothing she wanted more at that moment than to feel him in a way that she's never felt him before, but she was afraid. Would it be against the rules if she made the first move, being his boss? She could usually recite every single rule there was, but right now she couldn't think straight. The thoughts, the limits, the lines, were all a blurred mix in her head.

Why isn't he making the first move? Is he afraid, like her? Maybe he needs an incentive, she thought, but she couldn't do anything. She shouldn't. So why was her hand moving toward his face? Why were her fingers brushing his cheek gently?

And then it happened at once. She managed to shut her eyes before the contact was made. His lips landed on hers and Sharon was sent to another dimension, or so it felt. It was the weirdest sensation; both relaxing and exhilarating at the same time. Her body was gratefully calm for finally getting what it longed for, but it was also getting more and more excited.

His tongue started to move around hers like in a frantic courtship dance. Before she could even bring herself to move a finger, his palms became a frame to her face as they held both her cheeks, and his body came closer to hers - closing any minor gaps between them. She felt his body heat mixing with hers. It was like getting warm by a fire when it's really cold, or melting from joy. No matter how she tried to describe it in her mind, it felt good.

Both of them panted when they finally broke it off. Their faces were still inches away as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry," Sharon took a few steps back, releasing herself from his grip.

"What are you sorry for? _I_ kissed _you_," Andy frowned in confusion.

"But I didn't stop it," she put her hand on her lips, as if something really terrible had just happened.

"Well, it happened. What's done is done," Andy shrugged.

"No one can know about it."

"Yeah... I actually thought to tell a reporter or two," he didn't sound happy through the sarcasm.

"And it can never happen again. Deal?" she ignored him and offered her hand for him to shake.

It took him a few seconds of hesitation, but eventually he mumbled "sure" and put his palm in hers for the shake. They stared in each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Then, as if they had rehearsed it a few times before, both of them pulled one another at the same time. Their bodies bumped into each other as their lips connected again. If someone else had been there it might have looked to them like magnets were the cause of this sudden movement toward one another. But, of course, no one else was there, which caused the whole problem. At least in Sharon's eyes it was a problem. If they had company, they'd never dare to get this close to each other.

Sharon felt his hands moving down her waist slowly as her own hands were busy with his shoulder and the back of his head. She wanted him to move his hands further down and touch her in places he never even dared to dream of touching, but she was also terrified by the mere thought of him invading her own little world, her protective bubble like that. Her brain tried to consider the consequences of what they were doing, but her body kept blocking it. For the first time in decades she felt as if she had lost her ability to tell the difference between right and wrong.

Andy's hands reached her pelvis and changed direction toward her back. When they came to a stop they were inches above her backside, but didn't continue to move down. Why did he stop? Maybe he's afraid to go over the line, Sharon thought. She accelerated the rhythm of the kiss, trying to signal him that it was okay, that there was nothing she wanted more than to feel his hands on her body.

It worked like a charm. After a moment or two both his hands moved a little lower. She felt him squeeze gently and a quiet moan escaped her mouth into his. Apparently, Andy saw this obvious sign of pleasure as approval to move forward. Sharon felt his fingers pulling her dress up her thighs gently and moved backwards at once, breaking all physical contact between them.

"What's wrong?" he frowned, and she couldn't tell if he was irritated or confused.

"This. _This_ is wrong." How the hell did she get back to her senses? Sharon had no idea. She hated it.

"You're right."

"I am," she said quietly. Him agreeing with her was painful. She wanted him to fight for this, to get angry.

"We shouldn't be doing this in the kitchen when there's a perfectly comfortable bed in my room," he smiled, and she forgot about the pain.

"Andy, you're not making it any easier." Why? Why am I fighting this?! Why can't I just let loose? Sharon's internal war with herself was getting worse.

"It's not that hard. We either do what we want or things get really awkward at work."

"Oh, because it won't be awkward working together if we…" she couldn't utter the words.

"Awkward? No. Interesting? Yes," he took a step forward and once again they were very close to each other. Sharon felt her heart beats faster.

"I…" she shook her head, lost for words. What was the right answer here?

"Let me show you something," he took her hand in his own and started walking, leading her into the living room again. She thought they were going to sit on the couch and talk, but he continued into a dim corridor, finally coming to a stop in front of a pitch dark room. It took him a moment to find the switch, but when he turned on the lights Sharon realized it was his bedroom.

"See how easy it is?" he said without elaborating.

"Yes, too easy," Sharon released her hand from his hold. "I think you'll be okay now. I should go home," she only managed to take one step before he sent his arm forward, stopping her like a barrier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, ppl! Keep them coming and let me know what you like\don't like about the fic, my writing or the weather.**

* * *

**5:**

"It's not a good idea for me to stay," Sharon said reluctantly. Andy's arm was still in the air like a barrier, almost touching her stomach. Sharon wanted to grab his arm and pull him closer to her, but her mind wouldn't let her.

"Okay," he finally lowered it back to the side of his body in submission, allowing her to pass. "If that's what you want."

But was it what she wanted? Sharon had every intention of leaving, yet something happened that amazed her – her body refused to move. It overcame her mind and was now fighting for control, trying to get what it needed so badly, what it wanted more than anything that night.

"Yes?" he asked after a few seconds of her staring at him in silence.

"I…" the words have failed her for the second time in a few minutes – a very unusual occurrence indeed. Instead, she grabbed his forearm as a form of asking for help, after realizing that words were unnecessary at that moment.

Andy seemed to have understood. He took her free hand in his and pulled her gently toward his body – just like Sharon wanted to do to him but couldn't bring herself to. She didn't object but she also didn't look him in the eyes. Her head was tilted down, unable to lift itself so she can catch his gaze. He released hold of her and put his hand under her chin, lifting her head for her so she'd face him and then placed a little, short kiss on her lips. It felt to Sharon like he was trying to reassure her, and she liked it.

And still, there was a dam inside of her. It was fighting to burst, and her mind fought back. She was going to consider her next move. Should she save that dam and probably their relationship as co-workers? A voice inside her head screamed, 'yes! It's the right thing to do!' so she was about to pull back again, but just like before – her body stopped her.

Let it flow, another voice said in her head. And like a servant obeying its king – her mind obeying her body – she placed her arms on Andy's shoulders, cradling his neck between them, and kissed him back. Only this time it was a long, slow kiss – very much like the one in the kitchen a few minutes ago, which started all of this.

After a while – Sharon had no sense of time so she couldn't tell how long – Andy started to lead her into the room and they progressed in synchronized movements, still holding one another not only with their arms, but also with their lips. Sharon kept her eyes shut, trusting Andy to keep her from bumping into something. Eventually, they came to a stop and she figured they were standing next to the bed, but still didn't open her eyes to check. Andy's fingers crept up her back along the zipper of her dress, and then came back down, this time dragging it between them. Sharon felt a chill as the dress opened more and more. Andy took his time doing it, apparently enjoying unwrapping that incredible present he had just received.

When the zipper finally came all the way down to her lower back, Sharon felt the warmth of his palm on it, inches above her backside – just like before, only this time the fabric didn't serve as a barrier between them. A shiver surprised her as it climbed up her spine along with Andy's fingers, which he brushed slowly against her bare skin.

When he reached her shoulder blade, Sharon suddenly lost contact with his lips and opened her eyes at once. Andy examined her face, probably worried that she might try to stop it again. But even if she wanted to back down now, she couldn't command her body to do so. And in any case, who says she wanted to stop at all?

She wanted to say 'don't stop', but speaking was obviously one of the commands that her body refused or forgot how to perform. So instead of fighting herself, she decided to go with what her body didn't object to. She grabbed his jacket by the lapels and pulled it over his shoulders and down his arms. Andy gratefully finished the job, throwing the jacket to the floor behind him and grabbing her shoulders with both hands to bring her closer to him. He bent down a little, until his lips reached her neck.

Sharon closed her eyes, taking in the sensation of his little kisses forming a path, which passed on her jawline, continued through her cheek and ended on her lips. She stood still and let Andy's hands travel down her neck to her shoulders. They stopped for a moment, maybe of hesitation, and then continued down to her arms, dragging the red straps of her dress along with them.

The dress slid down Sharon's body slowly, giving her the last chance to change her mind, but she didn't move. Andy looked at her while his hands pulled the dress further down her arms, until her body could no longer hold it, and it dropped to the floor.

The second the fabric hit the floor, Sharon had a moment of clarity. She realized she was standing in front of her Lieutenant with nothing but underwear. A pretty, black lace set, but still. She grabbed him from the back of his neck and brought him to her lips, so he doesn't get a chance to examine her. She didn't remember being so shy in the past, but it's been too long since she was with a man, especially a man she wasn't married to.

Andy didn't look surprised. Maybe he understands, she thought as she started to unbutton his shirt, figuring that getting him undressed too, might help her lessen the embarrassment. Unlike her, he fully cooperated to remove his shirt as fast as he could. In a matter of seconds she could touch his bare chest with her palms, once again feeling his body heat as it intertwined with hers.

All of a sudden, he wrapped his hands around her and for a moment she thought he was hugging her, but then she felt her bra snaps open.

'Oh, god, no,' Sharon's inner voice said, terrified, as a stab of insecurity invaded her heart. She wasn't sure of her body, of her character, of her femininity anymore. She had no idea where it came from or whether she should say or do something. She wasn't even sure she was _able_ to say or do something, so she stood there in Andy's embrace, petrified, silently gasping for air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention: this chapter is rated M.**

* * *

**6:**

Without even thinking about it, Sharon moved her hands from his chest to his back and held him tight. Andy stopped moving, trying to understand what was going on. They stood still for a few seconds, and then he released her bra and hugged her back. Sharon leaned her head on his shoulder, shut her eyes and allowed her body to relax.

She had no idea how to proceed now. If she lets go of him, her bra goes off, and she wasn't sure she could handle it. On the other hand – they couldn't stay like this forever; no matter how good it felt being in his arms.

Suddenly, he started moving back toward the door without altering the way they were holding each other. Sharon wondered what he was doing. Why were they going back outside the same way they came in? She wanted to verbalize that question when they were almost at the doorway, but before she could gather courage to do it, Andy reached for something behind her and the light went off.

In the complete darkness she finally loosened her hold of him and he moved a few inches back, bringing his forehead to hers.

"Better?" he almost whispered as he finally managed to get rid of her bra.

It was so dark that Sharon could barely make out his outline. She didn't say a word. Her vocal cords were still numb. Instead, her fingers ran through his hair, caressing him with gratitude.

Andy bent down to her neck again, but this time his lips only brushed it gently, slowly moving up toward her chin. Sharon tilted her head back with her eyes shut, enjoying the moment quietly. It wasn't until she suddenly felt his hand on her breast that she let out a moan, finally breaking her long silence. Andy reached her lips, but didn't kiss her. She felt his fast breath on her as he massaged her breast gently and knew that, just like her, he was excited. The tip of her fingers brushed his stomach as she lowered her hands, looking for his pants' zipper. The room was so quiet that she could hear the zipper as she pulled it down.

Now what? Sharon asked herself. Is it possible that she forgot how to do it? No, it's not possible, she tried to reassure herself. She moved her head a few inches forward to reach his lips and kissed him, while at the same time she inserted her hand into his underwear. Andy wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close as possible to him, as if he was trying to make their bodies unite and become one. Sharon felt her hand press against his crotch and suddenly realized how wet she was. The tension was killing her. She liked this little foreplay in the dark, but she wanted to know what he would feel like inside her. As her hand moved between his legs, he just continued to kiss her and nothing more – apparently trying not to rush things and scare her.

Sharon couldn't wait any longer. She pushed his pants down his thighs before she started to walk backwards toward the bed, pulling him with her. Andy struggled to remove his pants while moving, and he had to rely on his memory to get to the right place in the dark without bumping into things. He was either distracted by the pants or Sharon's hand, but he didn't calculate the distance properly and it was too late when she suddenly felt the edge of the bed on her calves. Before she could do anything she fell backwards on the mattress and felt Andy's body falling on top of her.

"Oh, god," she gasped.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked – somewhat amused – since he was unable to see her well. His eyes were more used to the dark by now, but it was still impossible to see details clearly.

"Yes," she whispered desperately, begging for him to continue what they were doing with only just word.

Andy placed a little kiss on her lips and then got on his feet. Sharon couldn't see what he was doing – that's why it surprised her when she grabbed her panties in order to remove them and felt his hands grabbing them at the same time. They both did it together in a frenzy and Sharon expected to feel his body on top of her again. But it didn't happen. She lifted her head and squinted to try and see something, and realized he was getting on his knees between her legs.

Oh, no. How embarrassing. I never thought this would ever happen outside of my fantasies. How is he going to feel on me? Am I going to like it? Please, don't let me embarrass myself. Sharon's head almost exploded with questions and doubt and fear. Her heart began to palpitate as his head came closer to her entrance.

And then his tongue touched her, and Sharon's head fell back on the bed as her fists closed on the bedcover, clutching it so hard like her life depended on it. Any voice that was just seconds ago bothering her in her head was gone. No thoughts, questions or doubt. Every inch of her brain was filled with pure pleasure. Sharon knew she'll never be able to describe in words what was going on between her legs at that moment, but if this was heaven, she was willing to die right there.

Andy's tongue started to move faster, touching the right spot over and over again. How does he know exactly where? He probably had so many before me. Sharon's head tried to take control but then another stroke of his tongue sent a vibe so strong through her body, pushing her closer and closer to the edge fast.

Against her will, moans of pleasure kept escaping her mouth. She couldn't help it. It's been so long since her body got what it needed, that it didn't take much now. As she felt him working faster, she knew that she was lost. In a few seconds it will be over.

And she was right. Her groans became louder and she started to shake uncontrollably as the most incredible sensation ricocheted inside her, flying fast through her body as she came.

When his wet movements were reduced to a gentle caress, her body started to loosen; Sharon felt a strange, hovering sensation. How the hell did I manage to live without it for so long? She asked herself, her eyes still shut and her fists still holding the bedcover tight.

Eventually, Andy stopped. He got on his feet and she opened her eyes quickly, although it didn't make much difference because she could barely see anything. What's going on? She wondered. He can't be done, can he? Wasn't it just the first course?

Don't stop! She wanted to scream, but once again she couldn't. Why did the words keep failing her on crucial moments?


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention: This Chapter is rated M.**

* * *

**7:**

Sharon squinted, trying to understand where Andy was. And then, in the darkness, she felt him somewhere above her thighs. He advanced on all fours until his face was at the same level with hers. Then she felt his weight on the lower half of her body. His upper body was a few inches above her, as he was still leaning on his hands. She tried to see the expression on his face but then he bent down to her collarbone and she felt his lips taking an unknown path to a forbidden destination.

A little "oh" escaped Sharon's lips when she felt his hand holding her right breast and his mouth closing on the nipple, getting her all worked up again. She tried to feel where his other hand was, in the storm of excitement that was building up inside her. When she located it on her waist, she grabbed it and pulled it up to her left breast, making him massage it like before, doubling her pleasure.

Her fingers plowed his silver hair in gentle, slow movements while her other hand rested on his shoulder absentmindedly. She felt his mouth sucking on her nipple – launching vibes of joy in her body – and shut her eyes again in an attempt to be patient.

What is he doing? Is he trying to make me anxious? She wondered. Well, it's working pretty well.

Finally, she decided to take control. She took his head in her hands and moved him to her face.

"Do it. Now." she whispered in determination. Andy smiled. Sharon could tell since he was so close. His hand traveled down to her thighs, spreading them further apart. He played around a little, caressing her legs, torturing her. For a moment she was ready to push him onto the bed and get on top, but then she felt his cock at her entrance. She expected him to go in, but he just rubbed its head against her a few times, making her gasp, surprised. And then he watched her face as he slid inside her.

"Fuck," she breathed. This part has always been her favorite. "Again," she could barely utter the word.

And Andy obeyed. He pulled out of her and penetrated again, enjoying her pleasure, which was written all over her face. Then he leaned on his hands again, lifting his body a little, and started thrusting into her. He's done it so many times in his fantasies, never realizing that one day it will become real. Suddenly he thought about her arriving at work every morning, looking meticulous, and how he undresses her with his eyes every single time. This brought a smile to his face and a faster rhythm to his movements.

"Yes," Sharon hissed, her nails digging into the skin of his arms. Any concern or fear she had before were long gone. She felt free now. Free to tell him not to stop, free to let him hear how good he was.

Andy kept going back and forth, moaning, begging wordlessly for her to reach her second orgasm for tonight so he can have it too, so he can make his fantasies real. He wasn't quite there yet, not until he finally comes inside her and marks their territory, making them own each other.

He increased his pace and heard her moans increase along with it.

"Yes, Andy," she gasped, her mouth wide open and her chest going up and down quickly, to allow her heavy breaths access to her lungs.

Andy was surprised for a second by how turned on he was from hearing his name going through her lips. It wasn't the first time she called him by his first name, but never in a situation like this, obviously. And why did they wait so long to get into a situation like this? He had no idea.

"Oh, God!" he heard her yell a few times and knew he could finally let go. As she came he once again watched her face, which, for a change, showed exactly what she was feeling. It made him feel good about himself, knowing that he was the responsible for that bliss. As he felt their body fluids mix, he heard his own quiet moans as if they belonged to someone else. It was the most wonderful sensation of release that he hasn't felt in years. Apparently all that time imagining this moment tripled the pleasure of doing it for real.

She opened her eyes and watched him quietly as he slowed down, trying to elongate the moment as much as possible. She smiled at him and he let himself take the weight off his hands, bringing his chest to hers and his head to her neck. Her hands caressed his back slowly. It felt to him like resting after reaching the highest point on the Everest. The road wasn't as hard, but it was the same feeling of victory, of achieving something almost impossible.

Sharon moved a hand to his head. She loved his silver hair and how it felt between her fingers. She loved how he just made her feel. And she was terrified of the moment her conscience catches up with her actions. She knew that she was going to feel really bad about this in the morning. But how can something so good feel so bad? Won't her mind ever let her enjoy life without having to beat herself up for it?

After sometime, Andy fell back on the bed. Sharon felt their physical connection being severed as he slid out of her, and immediately wanted to renew it. She rolled on her side and leaned her head on his chest, although she wasn't sure of how he would react. Was he the type to like his space after sex? But Sharon didn't have to wonder for long. She felt his arm wrapping around her, bringing her body closer, and knew that this was the place she wanted to stay in forever. What a terrifying thought.

"I have to go," she said suddenly without thinking, breaking the silence.

"No, you don't."

"Rusty is going to wonder –"

"Stop running away."

"But –"

"He thinks you're at a crime scene. You can be there until morning, as far as he's concerned."

Sharon lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. Her eyes were so used to the dark by now that she could tell he was looking back. She really _should_ leave, but those eyes… what is the right answer here?


	8. Chapter 8

**8:**

"If you stay, I'll make you tea."

Sharon laughed and dropped her head back to Andy's chest.

"There are better things you can do to make me stay," she mumbled.

"Oh. You're right... I'll make you a late night snack," he moved his hand down her back, slowly.

The wind rocked tree branches outside the window gently. Clouds traveled slowly in the dark sky and the moon suddenly appeared in the window, full and pearly white. Sharon's eyes were glued to its hypnotizing light as her mind tried to reach a decision.

The light in the room increased a little with the reappearing of the moon, and it was easier reading each other's facial expressions, so Sharon tried to bury her face between her hair and Andy's chest. But it didn't help. Apparently, he could read into her silence too.

"So, I take it you're staying?" he knew exactly what she _wanted_ and what she thought she _should_ do.

Sharon pulled the bedcover over her body and sat up, holding it to her chest. Andy sat up too and looked at her with a smile.

"You should wear that look more often," he said quietly.

"What look?" Sharon frowned in confusion. She wasn't wearing anything.

"That 'after sex' look. It suits you well," he moved her ruffled hair from her face and she didn't say a word. "Well, anyway…" he got on his feet and quickly slipped into his underwear, "I'm going to make that snack. You decide what you want to do." He stared at her for a moment, wondering whether he was doing the right thing. Chances are, she'll get dressed and leave. But he couldn't keep her there forever, obviously.

Eventually, Andy turned to the door and left the room. As he walked toward the kitchen, he tried to listen to the sounds coming from his bedroom, but there was nothing. He felt a knot forming in his stomach from the thought of her leaving so soon without giving them time to enjoy one another, and wasn't sure he still wanted to eat. But he definitely needed something to occupy himself with, so he took some vegetables from the fridge, washed them and then started cutting them. Concentrating on that gave him a little peace of mind, if only for a moment.

"Hi."

Andy jumped and turned around. His surprised expression amused Sharon, and she couldn't help but smile a little. He examined her from head to toe, looking at his white button shirt – the one he wore for the wedding – which looked much better on her than on him, in his opinion, especially since it was the _only_ thing she had on.

"So… you're staying."

"As much as I like your shirt, I don't think I'll ever wear it outside these walls, so…" she said in a quiet, soft tone as she sat down by the table. Andy smiled. She knew he loved sarcasm, and it so rarely ever came from her.

"Good," he said casually and turned back to his vegetables. Sharon watched him in silence for a minute, and then got back on her feet and approached him.

"Do you need help?" she said in a quiet, husky voice. Andy froze for a second, realizing how much he loved to hear her like that.

"Sure. You can help me with the cucumbers."

Ten minutes later, they were both seated at the table, snacking fresh vegetables with crackers and cheese.

Andy looked at her without saying a word, which made Sharon a little uncomfortable. He seemed lost in thoughts, or whatever was going on in his head.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked suddenly, throwing Sharon 15 years back.

"I remember you trying to flirt with me," she had a sparkle in her eyes as she said it, and Andy could tell the memory was amusing for her.

"For about a second until you tried to ruin my career," he didn't sound angry. Sharon knew it was all water under the bridge, so she didn't mind this conversation.

"I did _not_ try to ruin your career," she chuckled. "I always tried to discover the truth. Still am, a little differently. You're probably the only police officer that I dealt with for so many times and never convicted.

"What an honor," he smiled.

"Now that I know you, I know that you'll never do something illegal. You're just… hot headed."

Andy nodded, knowing exactly how right she was. He's always been that way and it got him to more than a few problems. But he didn't feel like talking about them. He needed to change the subject, and it wasn't so hard to find a new one.

"You have a little…" he brought his face closer to hers, "cheese, right here," his lips almost reached their destination.

"Oh, really?" Sharon's tone couldn't be more skeptical, but she didn't move. She allowed him to put his lips on the corner of her mouth, supposedly to clean whatever he claimed was there. It was a gentle stroke of lips, so soft and inviting that Sharon wanted to scream, she wanted a real kiss. But then he did just that. He moved to the center of her lips and parted them with his own lips so he can bring their tongues together. Sharon immediately thought about the moment he slid into her a short while ago. She wanted more and it scared her. This level of attraction between two coworkers is dangerous.


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is rated M.**_

* * *

**9:**

Andy seemed to have read her thoughts. She felt his hand creeping up her stomach, under his shirt that she was wearing.

Why did I stay? Sharon's inner voice started again. This is so wrong.

Andy's hand cupped her breast and the voice stopped at once, as a tingling sensation spread through her body. She got up from her chair – stopping the kiss abruptly – and straddled him. As she sat on his lap, Andy looked at her face, which was now very close to his. They were both breathing fast, panting, as if they had just finished a long run. His hand moved to the back of her neck and he brought her head closer, incarcerating his face between the cascades of her brown hair, until their lips met. As soon as they touched, it was like the kiss never stopped. There was a strange feeling of continuity to their actions, as if they weren't doing anything wrong. The night was flowing; they were completely synchronized, like it was all natural and good.

Sharon wanted to believe it was, even for a few hours. She pushed her conscience to the back of her head and concentrated on the man in front of her. She felt his awakening under her and started to make little movements with her pelvis, grinding against him to rush things. She wanted, she _needed_ to feel him inside of her again, fast.

Everything that happened that night seemed like a weird, wet dream to Sharon when she thought about it afterwards. The first time – the paralyzing doubt, the excitement, the pleasure…

And then there was the second time. This time she took control. She was the one on top, she was the one who pulled his hard shaft from his underwear and placed it right at her entrance... and she was the one who sat on it, not before stalling a little, just to make him crazy.

It felt good, regaining control, Sharon remembered with a little smile as she stared aimlessly at the people moving outside of her office, without really realizing they were there. Her body was indeed at her workplace, but her mind went back to Friday night.

Andy tilted his head back as she started riding him, and watched her through semi-closed eyes. Sharon leaned her forehead against his and he could feel her heavy breaths on him. She took his lower lip in her mouth and sucked on it for a few moments. Then she playfully nibbled on it with a smile, revealing a little naughty side that Andy didn't think she had.

It made him wonder how far she'd go in bed. The thought about their possibilities made him feel a burning need to throw her on the table, get inside of her and thrust into her as hard as he could, to make her come like she never did before. But he just kept watching her as she moved on top of him. It was a hypnotizing view and he didn't want to look away. Besides, he had no idea if she'd like such a surprising move. He needed more time to get to know her intimately.

Sharon felt his hands sliding down her back and coming to a stop on her ass. They pushed her against him, to make her go harder.

"Captain."

A voice at the door startled her and she jumped. Provenza was standing there, staring at her with a confused look.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Sharon tried to speak in her usual tone.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course I am. What's up?"

"Uh…" Provenza hesitated for a moment, not sure if she was telling the truth. "Lieutenant Flynn is on his way up with the suspect. Do you want to interview him now?"

"No. Let's make him wait a little. Put him in the interview room." Sharon realized that her heart started palpitating at the mention of his name.

"Alright," he sounded unsure as he closed the door, probably still wondering if something was wrong with her.

Sharon tried not to laugh. She felt the need to burst into laughter a lot in the past two days, and it was so unusual to her.

A moment later, Andy appeared at the entrance to the murder room with the suspect. She saw Provenza saying something to them, and then the three started toward the interview rooms. She couldn't take her eyes off of Andy and she didn't know if she loved or hated this feeling. It made her forget everything else in the world. She didn't feel like working at all. All she wanted was to sit and stare, and dive deep into her recent memories. Suddenly she realized that Andy turned his head to look at her, and immediately looked away, grabbing the first thing she saw – a blank paper.

This can't go on. It's impossible to work like that. I have to stop thinking about him, Sharon thought to herself. As she stared at the white paper, her mind wandered away, back to that night…

She could almost feel Andy's lips on her skin again and his mouth travelling along her collarbone. She was moving fast now, sweating, but he didn't mind. He kept placing those kisses on her wet skin, drinking her deeply. When he reached her neck she finally felt that sensation she's been waiting for, rising up from between her legs and spreading throughout her body, blowing up like fireworks. Sharon heard her memory-self moaning so loudly, almost yelling, and even though it's been many hours since it actually happened, her cheeks turned red.

Now they're at work. She's the boss, she's a strong woman. And yet, she let him put her in such a vulnerable position. Now he'll forever know what she's like in her most intimate moments, how she looks and sounds like when she comes. This thought made her shiver. What if he uses it against her some day? Sharon closed her eyes, feeling somewhat angry at herself. That's why she preferred not letting anyone into her life after Jackson. Being the control freak she was, the idea of someone having such power over her terrified her.

On the other hand, she knew exactly what she was missing out on by being so introverted. This feeling, this amazing feeling that she didn't know what name to give it. Andy made her feel it again, after years of only vaguely remembering it. It was that sensation of butterflies in her stomach, the beginning of a new relationship, the excitement.

'No!' Her inner voice yelled inside her head. 'You can't think of it as a relationship.' With her eyes shut it was much easier hearing it.

Someone opened the door again and Sharon opened her eyes quickly to see Andy looking at her with a frown, wondering what was wrong with her, just like Provenza before him.


	10. Chapter 10

**10:**

"Yes?" she asked, feeling an irrational anger towards him for interrupting her wet memory in which _he_ was the star.

Andy entered the office and closed the door behind him. He took a few steps toward her desk but stopped midway with hesitation.

"The… the suspect is ready in the interview room."

Sharon looked at him without saying a word. She couldn't care less about the suspect. Somewhere inside her she knew it was important to go and interview him, but all she could hear was the voice of her desire, screaming at her to close the shades and clear the desk for something a lot more interesting than her job.

"Sharon?" he only called her that when they were alone. Around their coworkers she was 'Captain.'

"Yes, okay," she got on her feet, walked around the desk toward him and stopped just a step away, remembering the glass walls of her office.

"Are you alright?" he raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat worried.

"Yes," it was an automatic response. The truth was the complete opposite. "No," she inhaled sharply and it hurt in her chest, as if she hasn't been breathing for a while.

"What's wrong?" he sent a hand to her shoulder as a comforting gesture, but she took a step back before he managed to touch her.

"You!" she said in a loud whisper. What she really wanted was to yell at him for putting her in the state she was in, with her head in the clouds, but there were people around and she never yelled anyway.

"Me?!"

"I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. God, how stupid of me."

Andy watched her as she talked more to herself than to him.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?"

She sent him a firm look before answering.

"I… I can't concentrate," she said and waited for his understanding response.

"You can't concentrate?" he repeated in confusion. "Take Ritalin."

"This isn't funny. You did this. You have to stay away from me."

And then she saw the understanding on his face.

"Oh… well…" he scratched his head and Sharon was glad to see he was a little embarrassed. "I'm going through the same thing, if it's any comfort. I've been trying to avoid staring at you all day."

"It really isn't any comfort," she sounded desperate, upset.

"I can't stay away from you, we work together."

"And that's exactly why it was a mistake."

Andy sighed. "Look, we need to talk about it. Without people around. Can you stay here after work?"

Sharon was planning to go home a little early, to get away and maybe spend some quality time with Rusty. But then tomorrow will be exactly like today. No, they had to talk as soon as possible.

"Yes. I'll see you then," she looked away from him and saw Tao and Provenza looking at them from across the room. They seemed to be very interested with what was going on in her office. "You should go."

Andy turned to see what she was looking at, and saw them too.

"Yeah," he said shortly before walking to the door.

Sharon tore her eyes away from him. They were still looking at her and she couldn't just stare at him. It was harder than she expected. At that moment, she wanted to hit herself for being so ridiculous. Her mind was out of control and it had to be fixed somehow. Telling Andy that Friday night can't happen ever again had to be the cure, she was sure.

(***)

The rest of the day went by so slowly, that at one point Sharon wondered if there was something wrong with her watch. But then she checked the clock in the murder room, and it was exactly the same. Was it a divine conspiracy to make her go insane?

'The universe is against me,' she was sure, because she shouldn't have slept with a subordinate officer. 'And I'm still married. God, I'm a sinner and I couldn't care less. What's wrong with me?'

Her head was about to explode as she looked once again through the glass walls of her office. The murder room was now empty and dimly lit. They all left, including Andy. He was supposed to return ten minutes after everyone was gone. Sharon started pacing in her office, as she was too nervous to just stand or sit. She had no idea if she had enough will power to end their little affair. How can one stop doing something they enjoy so much? She only got a little taste and she wanted more so badly.

For a moment she thought she could understand Jackson and his addictions.

'But I'm not addicted to Andy. It's ridiculous. He's a human being. You can't be addicted to people.'

She repeated that last line in her head over and over with imaginary letters jumping in front of her eyes, until he appeared in the murder room and they shattered into pieces before disappearing completely. She stopped pacing and watched him as he walked toward her office, through the only shades she kept open. She wanted them to have complete privacy, in case someone returns to the murder room. Seeing them together after hours might raise suspicion.

As she watched him, images of herself ripping his buttoned shirt open appeared in her head for a second and then disappeared. Her mind was in control right now, and she hoped it would last through the conversation.

"Hey," he said, closing the door behind him. Sharon closed the shades and turned to look at him. "How are you now?"

She approached him, but didn't say a word. She had no idea how to start this conversation.

"I've been thinking about you too, you know," he said casually. He obviously didn't take it as hard as she did.

"That's exactly the problem. We shouldn't have… it can't happen again," the words just flew from her mouth and it felt weird. She wasn't used to it. Usually, she was very level-headed, so every word was considered twice before being uttered.

"That's not gonna make us stop thinking about each other."

"In time, it will."

"But until that happens… we're both gonna suffer," he took a step forward, making them stand only inches away from one another. He had a little smile on his face, and it irritated Sharon to see that he wasn't upset at all.

Sharon knew that she needed to take a step back for her own sake, but she didn't want to seem scared or vulnerable.

"It's ridiculous to deprive ourselves of what we want most right now, especially if we're not hurting anyone in the process." His voice was low now as he was very close to her, and Sharon couldn't stop the images in her head anymore.

"We might hurt ourselves," she said reluctantly. What she really wanted to say was that she agreed with him.

"Not if you start taking it lightly."

She looked at him and thought he might be right. All they were doing was having a little fun, right? It was nothing serious, so it couldn't hurt anyone. Except…

"I'm a married woman," she mumbled.

"Pffft." He didn't need to say anything to make his opinion about her marriage more obvious.

Sharon agreed with him in her head. Her marriage was a joke. She was practically divorced, only without the papers to say so. It wasn't even a recent divorce. She's been living alone for two decades. Calling it a marriage was absurd, but it served her well. It was her own little way to escape facing the loneliness. For years, she had an excuse for being alone: she was still married.

And then her body regained control over her mind. Exactly what she was afraid of. Her hands grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket – just beneath his collarbone – ready to pull him toward her, but then they stopped moving. The hesitation made her freeze. Should she…?


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is rated M.**_

* * *

**11:**

"Come on… give it a try," he said, almost whispering.

Sharon nodded. She was only half listening by now. Her eyes were fixed on his lips as she was having an inner battle with herself, trying to break free from her conscience's ties.

And then it happened at once. She pulled his body toward hers and got on the tip of her toes to kiss him.

Andy was surprised by her fervor, but absolutely loved it. He was waiting for the moment she let go, and it finally came.

"Lock the door," she whispered, almost begging, "and turn off the lights." Andy turned quickly and walked to the door. By the time he turned back, he saw Sharon's shadowy figure at her desk, removing her jacket with her back to him. He came behind her and put his hands on her arms, imprisoning her between the desk and his body. When his lips touched her neck, she tilted her head back in pleasure and relief. It felt good to finally give in, to let her fears go, even if for just a little while.

Andy moved to kiss her shoulders, and Sharon was grateful for her decision to wear a sleeveless dress under her jacket today. Of course, she didn't think anyone would see it as she never removed her jackets if she was wearing something like that beneath them. Waking up this morning, she had every intention to put a stop to what she had started with Andy, but by now, the end of the day, she completely changed her mind. She knew that the doubts won't go away entirely, but right now she just wanted to be with him, to feel him. He made her forget about the world when they were together, and that was the first thing she liked about being with him. It's been years since she had something in her life that she could use as a haven, just for herself.

Andy's hands traveled down her arms and continued to her hips, just to get a hold of the skirt of her dress, and pull it up a few inches.

Sharon grabbed his hands and brought them to her inner thighs, making him pull the skirt further up. Andy didn't need much guidance in that area. He understood exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it, and Sharon loved that about him. After a long day at work, she wanted someone else to take the lead.

She felt him moving her panties a little, to have easy access, and then it finally happened.

She moaned as he slid his fingers inside her. At first only one – caressing her gently – It gave her a warm, tingling sensation and made her crave for more than that. Then he added a finger and she let out a louder moan to the feeling of her clit between them. It was, weirdly enough, relaxing. Sharon expected to get an adrenaline rush, but it was the complete opposite. She felt much better than on Friday. The nerves were gone. All that remained was passion.

She tilted her head down with her eyes shut – letting her hair cover her sight almost completely – and the world started fading away. The office, the building, even the stars in the sky, which were clearly visible through her office window. Everything was him. His lips on her eager skin, his fingers…

But they weren't enough to make her come. She wanted to turn around and take control, to make him move faster. It started to seem like his regular trick – bringing her to the edge, making her so eager that she feels like she's about to explode. And then, a second before she goes off, he gives her what she wants. Sharon decided to wait and see if he would do it again, like he did it two nights ago.

And it didn't take him too long. At one point, he suddenly removed his fingers and Sharon opened her eyes. She wanted him to move forward already, to keep dissipating her stress, and he didn't fail. He lifted her skirt to her waist, so it wasn't in the way anymore. Sharon pulled her panties down her thighs to her knees, so eagerly that Andy had to stop and smile at the sight of it for a second. He knew how to drive a woman crazy and he wasn't going to stop doing it with Sharon. He wanted her to keep surprising him with sides of her she's kept hidden from the world. That enthusiasm was something he's never seen before in her, and he realized he liked it. Knowing that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her was a big turn on.

Sharon bent forward, leaning on the table with her elbows, giving him orders without saying a word. She couldn't help it. Even though she decided to let him lead the way, she was still a control freak and she expected him to do exactly what she wanted. Her body was screaming for what it needed.

Andy didn't mind being led by her. He was used to it from work, and besides, he preferred knowing what was going on in a woman's head when he was being intimate with her. From his experience he knew that making her satisfied would satisfy him too. So he didn't waste time in unzipping his pants and pushing them down his thighs. He could hear her silent, inner torment and he intended to help her. He knew exactly how painful it was, yearning for something or _someone_. He felt the same way…

After a few seconds, he was there. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes for a moment as he was making his way into her, not just her body, but also into her soul. He could feel it.

The sensation of immense relief that washed over him let him know that he needed this like a drug. He knew this sensation well. She wasn't his first addiction. And even though his logic told him that he wasn't really addicted to anything now, his body actually felt like it's been having withdrawal symptoms ever since she left his house the other night, until now. But this drug wasn't destructive, like real ones. He liked how it made him feel. It gave him something to look forward to, being with her, even if it was during work with everyone else around. It's been years since he had someone he was so eager to see, to be with. It made the loneliness that's been accompanying him for decades feel less heavy on his heart.

He unzipped her dress and she felt both of his warm palms moving slowly down her back in appreciation. It didn't take more than a few seconds before his lips followed them, making their own trail across her back, leaving a soft sensation on her skin and sending shivers down her spine. Then he bent forward and she felt his weight on her lower back. At first, Sharon thought he was embracing her, but then she felt his hand slithering between her legs again. Once again he rubbed his fingers against her, multiplying the vibes that ricocheted inside her, while his other hand held her steady by the shoulder so he can continue moving his pelvis back and forward into her.

Sharon tried to keep her moans as quiet as possible, in case someone was outside her office. They became more frequent as he increased the rhythm of his thrusts. His fingers worked faster too and she knew he was close and wanted her to get there too.

'It's not going to be too hard for you,' she thought and a second later cried out his name unintentionally. At this point she couldn't bring herself to care about what might happen if someone finds out about them. All her worries vanished and the only thing in the world was her orgasm.

Later, when he was sitting on the green chair by the door and she was resting in his lap, she tried to relive the final moments in her mind. She smiled to herself as she remembered how his name emitted from her mouth uncontrollably along with words of approval and groans that she could no longer tone down.

'God, how I missed sex,' she thought and her smile widened for a moment, but then disappeared at once. She could definitely get used to being with him. It feels good and it's comfortable, but it's not something she should want. Staring at the ceiling in the silent darkness, feeling his chest rising and falling against her back with serenity, she felt something that she hadn't feel in years… she felt happy.

Ever since Jackson tore their family apart, her life always seemed to be a long, exhausting drama with very few, little moments of joy, mostly with her children. And now, somebody else was making her feel good. She surely didn't expect their fling to feel so significant. What is she supposed to do now, with all those emotions she's becoming aware of, emotions that she has toward this man, who isn't just a man, but also her subordinate officer and potentially a very nasty stain on her spotless career?


	12. Chapter 12

**12:**

"Sharon…" he whispered right in her ear. Her head was tilted back on his shoulder and her eyes shut, so he only had to move his head a little to the left in order to reach her ear.

"Mmhm?" she hummed, refusing to open her eyes and come back to the real life.

"What's gonna happen next?" he asked, and with that, she opened her eyes at once. He looked at her, surprised, as she got on her feet and started gathering her things.

"I have to go home. It's late. Rusty…" she was panicking.

Andy got up too, understanding that their little fantasy was crushed by reality.

"Okay, relax," he tried.

"I can't. I can't even believe we had sex in my office. What's wrong with us?" her purse was in her hand but she looked around, searching for something. Andy had no idea what suddenly changed. She was definitely the most complicated woman he's ever been with, but he liked the challenge.

Sharon moved some documents on her desk in the search, looking a little demented.

"What are you looking for?" he asked while wearing his suit jacket.

And then she stopped at once, looking like a weird statue, frozen in time.

"I don't know. My ability to think straight, maybe," she said quietly.

Andy came behind her and put his hands on her arms, just like earlier. But now, unlike before, she shook him off her, moving quickly out of his reach.

"It's just an office. Four walls, a door, a window. What's the big deal?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes at him, looking angry. Then she started to walk toward the door and he followed her. The murder room was still empty and the only sound was the one which her heels were making with every step she took. Andy kept quiet for a few moments, but he felt the need to protect this thing, this affair, this something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he couldn't let her put an end to it just because of her fears.

They entered the corridor, which was also empty. The elevators were just steps away. Andy decided to talk before each goes home. Tomorrow might be too late. Sharon stopped by the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

"So… we can't meet in the office again. Fine. I know you can't leave Rusty alone at night. Tomorrow at your apartment, then?"

Sharon turned to look at him. He got the feeling that she really wanted to slap him, and for some reason it amused him, but he didn't dare laughing.

"Are you crazy? Or are you just trying to unsettle me?"

"Unsettle? No, think about it. When is Rusty's bedtime?"

"I… eleven. But it doesn't matter, because –"

"You sneak me in after he goes to bed. He'll never know," Andy smiled. He knew that the chances of her agreeing right away were slim, but he wasn't going to give up.

"What? It's… _no_." Her tone was stern enough for him to understand that it was enough. For now. Her hesitation and confusion only told him what he already knew – she _did_ want it to continue somehow, but was too conscientious to make it happen.

"You'll change your mind," his confident tone annoyed her.

"Oh, really?" now she decided to resist him no matter what. He'll see. After a day, two days, a week. She won't even look at him. Well, at least she's going to try. Doubt started nibbling through her heart. Can she do it? Can she really forget about how it feels to be with him, to be less lonely, to be a little happy?

The elevator doors swung open and Sharon stepped inside. She turned around to face the doors and realized that Andy wasn't coming with her. He just stood there and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" she held the doors open.

"Giving you some space. Time to think… or time to miss me," he smiled.

Sharon let go of the doors with a surprised expression on her face. It always seemed to her like he could read her mind.

"I'm not going to miss you," she stated it as a fact, although she clearly knew it's not true.

The doors started closing and Andy kept quiet. He wasn't smiling anymore, as he looked at her disappearing in the elevator. Sharon looked back at him, hoping to see that mischievous sparkle in his eyes that she liked, but it wasn't there. Did she hurt his feeling? Her stomach felt uncomfortable with pangs of conscience. She didn't like to hurt people's feelings, no matter who they were and what they did. And Andy didn't even do anything wrong. He only made her feel better. _She_ was the one who was doing something wrong, and he shouldn't be held responsible for her bad decisions.

Should I go back? she wondered. 'No!' her mind screamed at her. The elevator doors opened once more, this time at the parking floor. Sharon stepped out before the doors closed again and walked toward her car, leaving Andy and her hesitations behind. She kept thinking about Rusty, who was waiting for her at home, guarded by a random police officer. That thought helped her think more clearly.

(***)

The next day wasn't bad at all. She only looked at Andy several times while giving him orders related to work. He didn't try anything on his behalf. It was just like nothing ever happened. Sharon caught herself staring at him a few times from her office. Every time she had a moment to think, she saw in her mind his face from last night, as the elevator doors closed like a barrier. His eyes hunted her for some reason. There was something sad in them and it made her want to take him in her arms. But a little shake of her head was all she needed to forget about him, until the next time her eyes landed on him.

On the second day, his lack of interest in her started to feel weird. She didn't want him to make any moves whatsoever, but she couldn't help but wonder. Is he over her so soon? Only two days ago he tried to convince her not to end their affair and now, nothing. Not even the tiniest smile. He didn't even look at her like he used to before, when she used to feel him undressing her with his eyes.

The third day started with a heavy feeling in her heart as soon as she woke up. It was almost like she didn't want to go to work. She loved it, still, very much, but something was missing. Something in the general atmosphere of the unit. Or was it just her?

The fourth day was Friday. Exactly a week since it all began. Sharon started to feel a burn in her bones. At first, she thought she might be coming down with something, but as soon as she arrived at the murder room and saw Andy sitting at his desk, she knew it wasn't a cold or anything at the sort. It was just a strong need. Her body was almost drawn to him like two magnets. As she walked past him, she moved as quickly as possible and closed the door behind her right away, using her office as a glass wall between them. He still didn't seem to remember what they had shared not too long ago, and it disturbed Sharon deeply. When she told him she didn't want them to continue this romance, she prepared herself for the next few days, because she was sure he was going to try and convince her to change her mind. His lack of trying annoyed her. He barely acknowledged her existence. What was wrong with him? Or should she ask: what was wrong with her? It was exactly what she wanted, to go back to normal. Wasn't it?

Rusty was lying on the couch in the living room when she returned home that night. The officer that was guarding him greeted her shortly and left in a hurry. Sharon placed her purse at the entrance and approached Rusty. Her intuition told her that something wasn't quite right with him.

"Hey," his voice was a little hoarse. He sat up and she joined him on the couch. "You're home late." It was 8pm.

"I know. We had to close a case. Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really. I think I'm sick."

Sharon put her hand on his forehead. He was a little feverish. She moved her hand over his hair, caressing him.

"Did you have dinner?"

"No… I feel like throwing up," he leaned back, looking exhausted.

"You need to eat. I'm going to make you something light."

"Well, I'm not going to eat it, but have fun."

Sharon looked at him over her glasses, but it didn't impress him much.

"Fine. Then I think you should take something for your fever and go to sleep."

Rusty nodded. Sharon got up and went to the medicine cabinet, which was in the bathroom, as quickly as possible, so he doesn't change his mind by the time she gets back.

"Night," he said a few minutes later, as he walked passed her toward his room.

"Goodnight. If you feel really bad or need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up," she called after him. He raised his hand to let her know that he heard her just before entering his room and closing the door.

Sharon sat back on the couch and leaned back. She could only see the ceiling from that angle, but she didn't really pay attention to what she was looking at. Her thoughts battled between them, eager to be considered first. Each aspect of her life wanted her full attention: Rusty, her work, her family, Andy…

Suddenly she became aware of her hand, which was holding her iPhone. It lifted itself toward her face, as if it had a mind of its own. Her hands tended to do that a lot lately.

She stared at the screen for a while, trying to decide what to do. She wanted to text him, to make him acknowledge her and their little, short romance. She needed it to be real. If he keeps acting this way, it might have all been in her head, which means, she was still very lonely. She so desperately needed it to be real.

But should she? Could she? Can they really meet here secretly, with Rusty just across the hallway?

She knew it was a crazy idea, but in one, insane moment, it seemed like a perfectly good one. As her fingers typed the text, her mind felt totally lucid, in complete control and agreement with her body. Andy's idea suddenly seemed great. What could go wrong? He'll sneak in after Rusty goes to sleep, and sneak out when they're done.

'Hi. Is everything okay with you? You seemed a little distanced at work,' she typed and sent. Afterwards, silence filled her head. She stared at the ceiling again, waiting.

He's not going to answer. He's probably out with friends or… _a women_. Sharon's inner demon showed its ugly head. You're pathetic.

As the last words sounded in her head, her phone made a sound.

'I don't know.' That was all he wrote.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Sharon asked in a whisper, so that Rusty wouldn't hear.

'Do you want to come over and talk? I don't want things to be awkward.'

It only took him a few seconds to answer this time.

'Talk? Sure.'

'Text me when you're at the door. Don't knock, Rusty's asleep.'

He didn't send another text back. Sharon got on her feet and froze.

"Oh, god, what have I done?" she mumbled.

Her feet felt like two prisoners inside her black high heels and she removed them right away. She loved all of her shoes so much, but they were so painful after a long day of work. Sharon sighed as she placed them neatly on the floor, but it wasn't a sigh of relief. The prison her body was in had nothing to do with her shoes. It was a mix of her conscience and her desires that was keeping her out of breath. Her soul was so conflicted, that it felt like it was cut in half.

She wasn't even sure who she was anymore. Was she a woman first? A captain? A mother? If the first choice wasn't the right answer, then she was being a terrible captain and\or mother.

By the time Andy sent her the text about him being outside her apartment, she managed to sit back on the couch, get up again, walk around the apartment and go to the kitchen for a quick snack, which was followed by a glass of wine back on the couch. Now she stood at the door with her hand on the handle, trying to decide once and for all. Is she going to open the door and let him in, or is she going to send him back home?


End file.
